


Pointless

by TossACoinToYourSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TossACoinToYourSourwolf/pseuds/TossACoinToYourSourwolf
Summary: Derek trazó un camino de besos entre los lunares de la espalda de su amante. La luz se filtraba desde las cortinas amarillentas, casi tenue.El reloj avanzaba casi perezosamente mientras el moreno limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas de Stiles, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba al solo ver su faceta indefensa. Sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería afrontar la realidad.Ambos ignoraron que pronto sería hora de marcharse, ahogados en una feliz ignorancia de sentirse amados, sentirse completos. Aun cuando la persona a su lado no les pertenecía. Cada momento de unión era prestado. Efímero.Sus dedos se entrelazaron debajo de la sábana.O la historia angst obligatoria donde Derek y Stiles se conocen cuando ya es algo tarde.Este OS lo escribí para un concurso de escritura de la increíble página de facebook "Sterek & Hobrien". Síganla, publican cosas bellas ♡





	Pointless

El golpeteo constante de su lápiz contra el escritorio era el único sonido que ambientaba su habitación. El verano hacía que la noche sea cálida, casi agobiante.

Derek no había descansado en una semana, sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio y pensó en dormir un par de horas. Pensó en su novio Josh, dudando sobre si mandarle un mensaje. Quizá no era la mejor idea.

Su celular sonó, mostrándole un estado de Instagram de Josh con sus amigos en aquel pub donde solían salir, bebiendo tragos coloridos y bailando al ritmo de alguna música electrónica que Derek no disfrutaba demasiado. Sí, definitivamente no debería escribirle ahora. Sólo provocaría otra pelea.

_Sintió el suave olor de su perfume en el aire, casi desvaneciéndose._

Ambos se conocían desde aquella vez en el parque de atracciones, donde Josh había gastado todos sus tickets para conseguir el peluche en forma de zanahoria que Derek anhelaba tanto. Habían pasado casi diez años desde eso, aun así, Derek no lo conocía tan bien como quisiera. Era demasiado reservado y algo serio con él, pero se querían, ¿cierto?

_A veces sentía que no._

Frunció el ceño y culpó al cansancio por sus estúpidos pensamientos. Con torpeza, se apoyó en la cabecera de su cama, pensando en cómo podría contentar a Josh cuando volviera de su viaje hasta que escuchó unos leves golpes en su puerta.

Era sábado, así que probablemente sería uno de sus vecinos ebrios, equivocándose de puerta como siempre. Cuando los golpes volvieron a sonar, está vez un poco más fuertes, Derek decidió soltar toda su frustración y enfado con el imbécil que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Sin importarle su estado deplorable, fue a abrir la puerta.

— Maldición Scott, tu habitación es la del frente...

Derek se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que no era Scott con su estúpida sonrisa. No. Era un chico castaño. Su cabello le cubría los ojos y parte del rostro y se movía nerviosamente en su lugar.

— Lamento molestarte a estas horas. Es sólo que no sé a dónde ir... toqué otras puertas, pero no hay nadie — su voz era grave, más su tono era de alguien temeroso, casi asustado — No debí tocar, lo siento...

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Derek lo detuvo, hablando rápidamente.

—No, no pasa nada, pensé que eras...otra persona. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Bueno...esto es algo vergonzoso pero mi novio está algo ebrio en mi habitación y bueno, tuvimos una discusión y no terminó bien... —el extraño pasó la mano por su cabello, echándolo hacía atrás, descubriendo un moretón que tenía en la mejilla — Quería ir con unos amigos, pero no están en casa. Estaba desesperado y empecé a tocar puertas como un imbécil....

— Hey, tranquilo, está bien — contestó Derek, preocupado por él— No deberías volver esta noche. Mira, mi compañero de habitación no está, puedes dormir aquí si quieres.

Derek se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. Sólo él era tan estúpido como para invitar a un total desconocido a su habitación. Aun así, no podía decir que no a la mirada desesperada que tenía el castaño.

— No quiero molestar. Sólo quería... — el desconocido se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas — hablar con alguien. No lo sé, no sé qué hacer....

Derek se puso algo nervioso, nunca podía consolar a las personas cuando estás lloraban — Mira... ¿Por qué no entras y descansas? Estarás más seguro en mi habitación, a mí no me molesta.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia — el castaño buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su identificación — yo estudio aquí, no quiero...robarte o algo por el estilo. Aunque esto no es suficiente, cualquiera aquí podría falsificar su identificación, yo sé de lo que hablo, soy el hijo del Sheriff, además...por lo general alguien me callaría en este momento.

Su torpeza hizo que Derek sonriera un poco y abriera más la puerta — Entra, soy Derek, por cierto.

— Yo soy Stiles — el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, entrando a su habitación.

Derek empezó a avergonzarse cuando notó el estado de su espacio. La ropa estaba apilada en toda su cama, su escritorio y el de su novio estaban repletos de textos y planos. ¡Había cinco cajas de pizza en el suelo cerca de la puerta, por Dios!

— ¿Época de trabajos? — Stiles sonrió.

— Algo así — Derek intentó arrinconar un poco, cohibido por la mirada del extraño — Mi compañero es peor cuando está en exámenes.

Derek gruñó entre dientes después de decir eso. Primero, parecía que estaba justificándose frente a un desconocido y segundo, no había dicho que su compañero también era su novio. Joder, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza?

— Pues lo disimula muy bien — Stiles intentó no sonar sarcástico, pero la diferencia entre el lado de Derek y el de su compañero era notoria.

— Él está de viaje, puedes dormir en su cama si quieres. Espero que no te moleste demasiado la luz, todavía tengo bastante trabajo por entregar — Derek cambió de tema, señalando el lado derecho de la habitación.

— Te entiendo — el más joven se sentó en la cama de Josh, mirando con curiosidad los afiches pegados — A veces es irritante tener tantas cosas para hacer. Entre las tareas, exámenes y mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para ver a mis amigos.

Derek se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien entendía eso. Josh y sus amigos criticaban su exceso de esfuerzo siempre que podían.

— Así que... ¿Arquitectura? — Stiles intentó llenar el silencio.

— Si, demanda mucho esfuerzo, pero me gusta — Derek sonrió, dejando su trabajo de lado para mirar a Stiles. La luz de su habitación le permitió ver el color de sus ojos.

El café se encontró con el verde. El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, pero está vez ninguno de los dos dijo nada para disiparlo.

La conexión de ambos se rompió cuando el celular de Derek comenzó a sonar. Vio que eran notificaciones de Instagram. Nada importante, pero el momento se había roto.

_Maldición._

—Debería dormir, mañana me iré temprano — Stiles carraspeó, quitándose sus botas gastadas y dejándolas debajo de la cama.

— Descansa, Stiles — Derek se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando, está vez con lentitud, sintiendo la mirada de aquel muchacho.

Aprovechando la diminuta privacidad, Stiles se quitó la camisa y los pantalones. No quería molestar más a Derek pidiéndole algo para dormir (sería demasiado) así que se resignó a dormir con boxers.

Igual no pasaría nada, ¿Verdad? Él se iría temprano y no volverían a verse nunca más.

Aún así, su mirada continuaba dirigiéndose hacia el moreno.

«««

Stiles tocó la puerta de Derek pensando solamente pedirle su teléfono para poder llamar a su amigo. Scott McCall solía disfrutar demasiado sus fines de semana, así que probablemente estaría en algún bar cerca de la Universidad, bailando encima de las mesas con Isaac y Liam.

Cuando el ojiverde abrió, Stiles se quedó mudo y sus ideas se entremezclaron, no ayudó mucho que el extraño dijera el nombre de su amigo. Stiles no creía en las coincidencias, pero luego de lo que había pasado con su imbécil novio, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda del "destino".

El castaño no era muy comunicativo con extraños, ni siquiera con sus amigos, pero al ver a Derek no pudo evitar contarle todo.

Ahora, dentro de la cama de un desconocido, mirando su espalda, sintió un gran tirón en el estómago. Al principio trató de pensar racionalmente: Derek había sido amable con él después de haber sido golpeado por Theo y eso le hizo confundirse. No era nada romántico, sólo era AMABILIDAD.

_Maldición, Stiles._ No. No. No.

Su enloquecida mente empezó a construir escenarios donde él se levantaba y tocaba aquellos increíbles hombros y besaba aquel lunar que tenía detrás de la oreja.

Pero en la realidad, Stiles era demasiado tímido. Y sabía que estaba mal. Muy mal. Soltó un pequeño suspiró, resignándose.

— Todo está bien? — Derek aprovechó aquel pequeño sonido para dejar su trabajo de lado y hablar con Stiles. Lo necesitaba.

— Si. Sólo que no puedo dormir.

— Si es por la luz...

— No, no es eso —Stiles sintió un gran tirón en su estómago al hablar —¿Qué hay de ti? Deberías descansar un poco.

— Tienes razón, creo que estoy empezando a ver doble — sonrió el moreno, mientras se levantaba. Vio su cama con tristeza, tendría que tirar toda la ropa al piso o ponerla en su armario. Las dos ideas le producían la misma cantidad de cansancio.

— Si quieres puedes venir aquí — soltó Stiles, sorprendiéndose a si mismo al decir eso — Es decir...Si...quieres.

Ambos sabían lo que significaba aquella invitación. Derek dudó un poco antes de acercarse con lentitud. Stiles se movió un poco, descubriendo los tatuajes de su pecho y brazos. Derek se quitó la polera y los pantalones, tirando sus Vans en el camino.

Se metió en la cama, un poco desorientado sobre qué hacer a continuación.

—Hey — susurró, al ver los increíbles ojos de Stiles.

— Hey — respondió este, sonriente antes de tomar el rostro de Derek entre sus manos y besarlo con desespero.

«««

Cuando terminaron, Stiles tomó la mano del ojiverde y le susurró «quédate» antes de quedarse dormido. Derek analizó acerca del significado de esa frase. Supo que no era tan simple como se escuchaba.

«««

Josh volvió una semana después, aun así, casi siempre estaba ausente. Derek se prometió no volver a ver a Stiles y olvidar lo que había pasado, pero una noche en la que Josh salió al festival cerca de la Universidad y escuchó aquellos golpes suaves en la puerta, supo que no podría mantener su promesa.

Se volvió el pasatiempo de ambos.

«««

A Derek le gustaba delinear los tatuajes de su amante con sus labios, le gustaba acariciar sus pequeños rizos cuando todavía estaban húmedos, le gustaba escuchar su voz mientras susurraba su nombre. Pero lo que más le gustaba era solamente pasar la tarde tirados en la alfombra, hablando, sobre todo. Sus familias, sus sueños, _sus miedos._

«««

Stiles supo que no era una buena persona cuando volvió a habitación de Derek para repetir lo que había ocurrido esa noche y encontró a otro chico saliendo de ahí. Se quedó congelado, sin saber qué decir, mientras aquel extraño lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Puedo ayudarte? — pareció decirle, pero Stiles solo dio media vuelta para huir de ahí. No quería suponer nada, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquel chico no era solamente un amigo de Derek.

Scott se lo confirmó unos días después, cuando en un arranque de nervios le contó todo lo que había pasado. Su mejor amigo sólo lo miró con gran tristeza, confirmándole que Derek no estaba disponible.

No era como si él lo estuviera, a pesar de todo seguía con Theo, pero no habían vuelto a tocarse después de esa noche.

Esa noche salió de la habitación de Scott cuando vio a Josh (odiaba tener que saber su nombre) salir muy bien vestido, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Stiles no quería enterarse de la ausencia de aquel chico, no quería ir y tocar la puerta. No quería.

_Pero lo hizo._

«««

A Stiles le gustaba imaginar que los tatuajes que tenía con Derek eran complementarios, le gustaba tocar y besar sus clavículas, le gustaba escuchar su voz mientras cantaban temas de Queen. Y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Hablar, reír, _tocarse_.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía saber que sólo eran un pequeño momento en el día. Felicidad rodeada de dolor.

«««

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Derek recibió un par de mensajes a mitad de una clase.

**"Creo que esto no va a funcionar. Lo siento."**

**"Estaba pensando que quizá tú y yo podríamos salir, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Nos vemos en 5'?"**

Al salir, sacó su celular y leyó ambos. Cada uno enviado de distintas personas. Dudoso, respondió el mensaje, pidiendo que aquella persona le espere un momento.

Esquivando a las personas de su facultad, empezó a caminar con rapidez por el campus. En su cabeza recordó sus dulces labios, su sonrisa que parecía compartir sólo con él.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación (la conocía mejor de lo que quería admitir), sintiendo una mezcla extraña de odio y ganas de llorar como un niño y pedirle que se quede con él, que se dé cuenta cuánto lo quería.

Por fin había escogido su camino.

Había escogido a alguien. Sólo esperaba que la persona al otro lado de esa puerta lo escoja también.

«««

Stiles se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Theo por teléfono. Ambos habían compartido las mismas palabras de amor que siempre, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la película que había comprado para verla con Derek el fin de semana. Su novio le preguntó porque se escuchaba tan raro y él sólo le contestó que estaba cansado. Ninguno de los dos le deseó "buenas noches" al otro cuando colgaron.

Bebió hasta pasadas las seis, decidiendo cortar con él de una vez por todas, quizá así podría volver a empezar a salir con alguien nuevo, quizá alguien como Derek.

**"Creo que esto no va a funcionar. Lo siento."**

Siguió bebiendo en silencio.

Al día siguiente, escuchó que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza y se irritó. ¿Qué acaso Theo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarle?

_Imbécil. Imbécil. **Te odio**._

«««

Josh se mordió los labios, mirando su celular. Trazó con los dedos la camisa de un desconocido que había encontrado tirada debajo de la cama de Derek.

Quizá no era demasiado tarde.

Sólo tenía que recuperar al amor de su infancia.

Aún había tiempo.

**"Estaba pensando que quizá tú y yo podríamos salir, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Nos vemos en 5'?"**

Mandó el mensaje y sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que Derek llegaría corriendo por él, como siempre lo hacía.

No esperó mucho antes de escuchar la puerta. Alguien tocaba con suavidad la puerta.

«««

—¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Stiles no pudo evitar sentir el palpitar nervioso de su corazón.

—No lo hagas. No termines conmigo — Derek frunció el ceño, frustrado por la elección de sus palabras — Por favor.

—No sé de qué hablas — Stiles estiró sus brazos, acariciando el rostro de su amante con suavidad, arrullándolo — Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Derek dejó que Stiles lo guiara.

Stiles sólo quería que Theo no los encontrara ahí.

«««

Ambos entraron al hotel cerca de la carretera con apenas veinte dólares en sus bolsillos y con ansias ardientes en sus labios. No era precisamente un lugar lujoso y el moho en sus tuberías lo demostraba, pero era privado y lejano, tal como ambos lo querían.

La habitación estaba iluminada cuando ambos entraron, besándose ansiosos. El cuarto contiguo emitía el sonido amortiguado de una canción que ambos reconocieron al instante y empezaron a reír.

Que conveniente.

Derek comenzó a susurrar las palabras que aquel cantante soltaba, mientras dejaba caer en la cama con suavidad a Stiles. Besando cada centímetro de su piel con cariño.

_Tocándolo._

Stiles, sin controlar su lengua, le contó a Derek lo que aquella canción significaba, hablando con rapidez. El moreno sólo lo escuchó atentamente, desvistiéndolo con calma, amando cada aspecto de él.

La canción acertó una vez más cuando Jesse terminaba la estrofa y Stiles se arqueaba en la cama, sintiendo la boca de Derek descender por sus caderas.

_Darling your looks can kill, so now you're dead._

«««

Derek trazó un camino de besos entre los lunares de la espalda de su amante. La luz se filtraba desde las cortinas amarillentas, casi tenue.

El reloj avanzaba casi perezosamente mientras el moreno limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas de Stiles, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba al solo ver su faceta indefensa. Sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería afrontar la realidad.

Ambos ignoraron que pronto sería hora de marcharse, ahogados en una feliz ignorancia de sentirse amados, sentirse completos. Aun cuando la persona a su lado no les pertenecía. Cada momento de unión era prestado. Efímero.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron debajo de la sábana.

Stiles comprendió que siempre que estaba a solas con Derek, _lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa de nuevo._

Sus labios se unieron una vez más.

Derek supo que no importaba que tan lejos se encontrara de Stiles, _siempre lo amaría._

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,
> 
> Una pequeña nota para agradecer a la página de facebook "Sterek & Hobrien" por la oportunidad de dejarme participar en el concurso de escritura.
> 
> Como requisito, debería usarse como inspo tres canciones:
> 
> -This town, de Niall Horan
> 
> -A little death, de The Neighbourhood 
> 
> -Lovesong, de The cure
> 
> Las tres son increíbles canciones, así que espero haberles hecho justicia.
> 
> Besos, Cami
> 
> p.d. gané el segundo lugar, sigo sin creerlo.


End file.
